War in galaxy
by horvathales
Summary: Building the Galexy. continuing Sunset of robots and First meeting
1. Chapter 1

Great War of Galaxy - war between both of Foundations of Hari Seldon to conquer the leadership in Galaxy. It endured more than 400 years with some pauses. It's end was declared in Gaian subscription of peace. This peace lasted until creation of Galexy. This process could be characterized as a continuous penetration of second Foundation and declining of the first one. Most of planetar systems joined voluntary to side of second Foundation. This junction to second Foundation was unforced without any manipulation of leaders of planetar systems. Encyclopedia Galactica, unified version

Hio stood on outside palisade. He looked steadfastly at sky. There was nothing to see with freely eyes. Perhaps bigger fireworks. Spaces interceptors were taking off and landing almost every hour. Battle roar wasn't heart here, there were fights in the space. From time to time, Hio got field-glasses to his eyes to see the fight. He twisted with head. But he was unsatisfied also from other reasons.  
"Flov, how are people doing?"  
"Abjectly. Stocks are getting low. And as I listen to subether, it's not only our trouble. Both of Foundations are getting closer to starvation."  
"Any solution?"  
"Not. Starvation is spreading to whole Galaxy. People from both Foundations suffer.."  
" Oh. At Seldon's eyes."  
"And firsts Speaker ..." Flov begun.  
"He knows that. We aren't one and only planetar system with this trouble. I have hundreds of itches to sit in interceptor IC and kidnapp both of leaders to force them subscribe a peace. They're like small children. It doesn't mind who rules. Whereas both Foundations are created by the same man."  
"Why don't you do that?"  
"hm. Good question. Prepare hyperinterceptor. Food for one day. I'll fly if it will be ready." After half an hour he shook the with Flov. That was all for goodbyes. No fanfare, no big ceremónies. Interceptor as other ones. Fly to the space took short time. He tried to fly over warline without shooting. He prepared for hyperjump, when computer wrote, he is targeted. Two spins, one side maneuver and when he was opening hyperspace he got shot. Controls showed that motor was out of order. What's now? Does he stay in hyperspace? What's happening? Computer prepared for new hyperjump. Hyperjump in hyperspace? Motors were sparkling, and through terminal Hio got electrical shock. There was also a vertigo. Before he lost his mind, he realized he made a hyperjump.

Happenings were gone quickly. Although Hio was waiting for this moment more than year. He started to fly to Terminus on Terminian rowboat. some days ago, they all were given away out of jailhouse. A jailer came, opened all sarcophagus.  
"Let's go out. You all are free. There's no food for you."

Then Hio went out, in front of jailhouse. People lied dispersed on the streets. Dead ones and the alive ones. Some were dying. Some like hyenas were eating others, already dead ones. At that moment Hio remembered, why he was there. Certainly, his people on his Planets were also starving and dying.  
"Man, you're fooling us. Ship full of food and without motors. And you were catapulted through hyperspace like for a joke. Whole second Foundation lost its mind, didn't it? And did you do it like officer?"  
In that time he looked at judge like fool, what he was saying about. He wasn't remembering. When Hio was given out of jail, and was gazing at dying people, he remembered reason of his travelling. But he couldn't understand, how the food appeared in his ship. He forbade pronouncedly to Flov, give only necessary food.  
Even when he was looking for this rowboat, people were denying credits. Nor something valuable. Just food. He didn't see. He got feelings, that whole galaxy was affected by the plague destroying all eatable. Scientists in both of Foundations were searching for a way to find something edible. Unsuccessfully.  
Hio saw,that Terminian ship is constructed better than the one  
from Trantor. He set automatical control and went into cabin for sleeping. He didn't asleep immediately. He thought about war. Was war necessary?  
He aslept by thinking of Terminus. He had had a strange dream: He stood at the border of black hole. He threw in it chairs, tables, beds and various machines. Out of other end the food came. People were fighting each others. Some jumped into black hole , but they were captured dead. In the fairway, he saw two parts of broken cogwheel. These two parts got together and a cogwheel was spinning until a big white blot was created.


	2. Chapter 2

Hio woke up by alarm. His ship registered other ships. they were looking like Terminian patrols. Without thinking he made hyperjump. Then other one for sure. Alarm didn't stop. Patrol spotted him. A chase through hyperspace begun. After some time he had got feeling, he jumped through whole galaxy. After all he decided for his planet. He jumped out close to battle. He moved to force patrols to fly in front of his interceptors. Because he flew in Terminian ship, he had to avoid shots from ships of his homeplanet. Last view on homeplanet and three jumps to Terminus.  
He should to find out the plan. Entrystation controlled every ship flying to Terminus. Hio changed clothes. But Terminian dialekt couldn't copy. And with rowboat he couldn't raid someone.  
Use mental power? Terminus had detectors. They would realize immediately, that he is Fondationist, as they called people from second Foundation.  
He could contact ambassador. From times of Stor Gendibal and his establishment of Bessij for first ambassador of second Foundation, this function was casted only by women. Ambassador Truh would betray him to first Speaker Dukemovi, but unfortunately too early.  
"Hello. I'm Hio from Second Foundation. I'm coming to kidnap your consul, to make a peace treatment with our first Speaker," Hio said to watchman.  
Watchman looked at Hio. He clouded over and twisted with head angrily.  
"Awkward. With rowboat? It makes more than five hyperjumps and it will crumble."  
Watchman waved with hand and Hio flew to Terminus in some minutes. He landed slowly in dock. Terminus was changing to one big multilevel Town. Only few areas stayed exposed.  
He furnished formalities and went to look for nearest hotel.  
"there's no problem with accommodation. But we aren't providing any fooding. If you have got enough credits and you're dexterous, it's not problem. But don't look for restaurants. There don't exist any for some years. Hunger closed every one on this Planet. Who gets for any food, that one will let it for oneself. Tell the truth, it won't remain for long."  
Hio wasn't surprised at all. Hunger was coming slowly also on Terminus. However, as a capital Planet has its own way, how to procure last leftovers of food.  
Why does hunger arise? The answer was still hidden. Perhaps, when he force both Foundation to cooperate, then together they could be successful.  
Hio laid down for sleeping. It was mystery for him, that he got the same dream.

Hio's sleeping was uneasy. He was just awakening, when he felt, he had something in mouth. Few times he pressed mouth and he felt something liquid without any taste.

"Ough!" Hio heard quiet female voice. Suddenly, he realized, he had a nipple in the mouth. He spitted it out quickly and opened eyes. He saw a slight woman with bald head. There was only one big black braid. She was dressed in lax dress like from silk. She turned backwards and hid her nipple swiftly. Her braid was until her rump.  
"My name is Lin Shoa," she introduced herself quietly, almost whispering.  
"I'm Hio," he tried to be kindly, but his voice was doddering.  
"I didn't spotted, you're here. I came to clean out this room. You cried out of your dream," Lin had tilted eyes. She turned to face Hio. Hio was smiling only. "You have had cramps. So I fed you," Lin talked nearly noiselessly. Not, it wasn't Terminian dialect. Hio moved his hand toward her, to pat her cheek. Lin sidestepped.  
"Your child will miss it."  
"Lin Lin je away. Lin Tu shouldn't get wind about its."  
"Who is Lin Tu? And Lin Lin?" Hio asked.  
"Lin Tu is my husband. Lin Lin is my little son. One month ago they stole him from me. As like many children here on Terminus..." Lin Shoa wept. Hio was afraid too. Starvation was getting larger and people were becoming animals to get some food. Even,Hio heart, there was one planet, where dead children were sold for eating.  
"We will find him," Hio tried to encourage Lin.  
"Not! He's dead! Someone ate him!" Lin draped face.  
"No!" Hio said it without emotion. Lin begun to shout louder: "Lin Lin! Where are you? Come to mom! Where is your interceptor? Lin Lin!" Lin Shoa shouted hysterically. Hio was looking at her coyly. He was sorry about Lin Shoa. He waited till Lin calmed.  
"Don't cry. Where's Lin Tu?"  
"Fighter, near planet Iss," Lin answered. "We haven't been together more than take me to him, don't you? Our barque is broken. Please!" Lin gazed beseechingly .  
"I... Me..." Hio faltered. Lin got her hands together and bowed slightly.  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
"Tell me more about yourself."  
"Some years ago I was a journalist. When I got pregnant, Lin Tu flew away to fight. I started to work here in hotel like a cleaning stuff."  
"I'll fly with you to Lin Tu. And you help me back to make an interview with mayor of Terminus. All right?"  
"All right!"


End file.
